Gold and Silver
by Post-Apokiasulyptic-Misha
Summary: A series of drabbles and oneshots about the close friendship that could've been between Lucy Heartfillia and Lisanna Strauss. Because let's be honest, two women can be both best friends and love rivals without clawing at each other's throats.


**Hello~ It's Bunny here! This is the first time I'm writing for Fairy Tail, so I'm hoping that this turn out okay. I plan for each chapter to be short and as close to the episodes as I can. Still, I apologize if my writing is not up to standard yet :)**

 **Basically, I don't really enjoy the forced hostility a lot of writers in the site put between Lucy and Lisanna. Personally, I'm more of a Nali fan but I enjoy watching Lucy as a character. And plus, I just don't think Lisanna is that kind of person. And I don't think Lucy would want to do something to jeopardize friendships.**

 **So I thought of making a series of drabbles of Lucy and Lisanna just being besties! So enjoy~**

* * *

Lucy never thought it was possible, for the silver headed youngest Strauss sibling to return to them. She somewhat managed to piece together bits and pieces of the story about her death from the other guild members over the time that she joined the guild. She never had the heart to ask Natsu or the other two Straus siblings face to face. She knows that look in Mira's eyes. And also Natsu's. They were still grieving for her.

That's why, she was happy for them...That she finally returned to their arms safe and sound. She shared their happiness, their gratitude and relief. Because Lisanna, being a Fairy Tail member, was family too.

.

.

.

It was almost a week after her return, and the guild was as rambunctious as ever! Lucy herself had just walked in after stopping by a nearby café for breakfast. She was alone today, since Natsu, Happy and Grey went out to spar somewhere up in the hills while Erza went for a solo mission involving a bridal shop in the next town. Wendy said she and Charles are going to the nearby streets to do some clothes shopping. Admittedly, it felt strange, not having the team with her but she thought that she could use the change of pace.

As usual, she greeted Mira who was cleaning the tumblers behind the bar table with a radiant smile.

"Good Morning Lucy, are you looking for a job?" Mira questioned with her own calm smile. She stopped her chore, going to fetch Lucy some water as she sat down at one of the chairs.

"Not really, but that's not a bad idea," Lucy's smile turned into a grateful one as Mira placed a heavy tumbler of cold water for her to quench her thirst, "The landlord is still breathing down my neck over the damage Natsu caused the last time he was there…."

Lucy sighed, bringing the tumbler to her lips and taking a gulp, "…And he still won't pay me!"

Mira couldn't help but giggle slightly, going back to the chores. She was used to guild members sharing their troubles with her at the bar. It was part and parcel of her job, so she never minded.

Suddenly, a small thought popped in her head, relating to what her sister had talked to her about just only yesterday before bed.

"You know," She started to say, suddenly looking thoughtful, "there's a job that just came in yesterday evening. It pays well and I don't think anyone took it up yet,"

"Oh?" Lucy placed the tumbler down with a muffled thud against the wooden bar, "Sounds interesting!" Though, her expression suddenly turned one of doubt, squinting her eyes out of suspicion, "Waitttt a second…. What's the catch?"

"No! No catch at all! To be honest," Mira denied with a pout before saying truthfully, her pout started to falter into a worried frown, "Lisanna talked to me yesterday. She said she wanted to start taking up jobs for the guild again. I didn't say no but…I'm worried,"

"Worried?" Lucy questioned, tilting her head, making her long blonde locks shift slightly, "About what?" From what they saw in Edolas and from what she was told, Lisanna's more than a capable mage.

"She is a skilled mage in her own right," Mira admitted, her lips quirking up again with a hint of pride, "However, she hasn't used her real magic in years…She's been training since she got back, of course. But, I think if you go with her, it would be much safer. And like I said, the reward for the mission is larger enough for both of you to split into two, so that would be a win-win situation"

As Lucy heard the last of her explanation, she brightened with a grin, "I see…Well, in any case that sounds good! I think we could manage," She finished the last of her drink, "Where is she?"

Hearing that, Mirajane happily pointed the blonde to where her younger sister was. Lucy then went to the mission board to pick up the mission. And after bidding the Satan Soul user goodbye, she left the guildhall in search for the youngest Strauss sibling. From what Mira told her, she shouldn't be too far away.

It took her a few minutes to find her resting under the large tree in one of the parks in town. There was the tip of an ice cream cone in her hand as she watched the children playing around.

"…Lisanna?"

Lisanna blinked, still chewing on the ice cream cone as she turned to see who was calling to her, "Oh..! Lucy," She swallowed the last of the cone, "What are you doing here?"

Lucy grinned for a moment before approaching her closer, "Morning! Actually, I was at the guild. I wanted to find a job and Mira suggested you for a partner. Are you up to it?" She bounced on the balls of her feet, her hands clasped behind her as she talked to the silver haired beauty.

She brightened, getting up before she took both of Lucy's hands in hers. Her eyes were glittering!

"That sounds great! I was meaning to start going on jobs too! Did you pick one yet?"

"Y-yeah.." Lucy laughed nervously. Woah, she never expected Lisanna to be that lively, "It's at the harbour though, is that okay?"

"It's fine! Shall we go now?" Lisanna questioned as they left the park together. Lucy nodded with a smile as they linked hands together, giggling.

"Let's go! Team beauty, Lucy Heartfillia and Lisanna Strauss! Out on our first mission together!" Lucy pumped her fist up spiritedly, to which Lisanna excitedly agreed!

"Let's go~!"

* * *

 **That's all for now! Next part will be Lucy and Lisanna's mission! Feel free to give me any ideas about future drabbles! And if you have any ideas for the mission.**

 **And another thing, I am part of a Fairy Tail RP-ing forum here. And we're sorely lacking in members! So I'm taking this chance to advertise the forum here for anyone who's interested. If you are, the forum is called** _ **FAIRY TAIL: ACNOLOGIA'S LEGACY**_ **, by** _ **The Silver Ace**_ **! He's really nice guy and we really want to get the RP going. We're in the middle of the Grand Magic Games now. So if anyone's interested, do stop by at the forum and you'll surely be welcomed**

 **See you next time!**


End file.
